ToD: Mortal Instruments and Heros of Olympus
by MissDaggers
Summary: What happens when you mash The Mortal Instruments characters and Heros of Olympus characters to play truth or dare? Find out here! Rated T just cos I paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

ToD: Mortal instruments and Heros of Olympus Edition

AU: Helloz peoplez! I is writing this at 2:33 AM and I hasent slept for 18 hours. It might be crappyish and crap. Enjoy!

Me: Hehehe! *poof*  
Annabeth: What the?!  
Jace: WTFrack?!  
Luke G. : Jace watch your mouth!  
Percy: What're we doing in Merriwether Prep?  
Me: WE ARE NOT IN MERRIWETHER PREP! IT IS A RANDOM SCHOOL!  
Percy:*cowers in corner* I-I'm sorry.  
Clary:What do you want from us?  
Me: We're gonna play Truth or Dare!* evil grin* Bammit! He's not here! Now I can't torture the fishturd!  
Alec: Who?  
Me: Sebastian. You know? Evil and ugly and yea.  
All TMI Characters: Thank you.  
Leo: Whos Sebastian?  
All TMI Characters and Me: Evil dude.  
Me: And ugly in my opinion... BOYEE!  
Hazel:*cowers in corner*  
Me: Hazel! Out of the corner!  
Isabelle: Where's my whip?!  
Me: No weapons please.  
Percy: Riptide hasn't come back!  
Me: The cute little girl from New Rome has Riptide. All the weapons in fact.  
Percy: * hangs head in shame* Oh.  
Frank: None of us have weapons dude. Get over it.  
Magnus: BE NICE!  
Jason: NO!  
Jace: Dude! * throws a chair*  
Jason: SCREW IT! *passes out*  
Leo: I'm a ninja! * holding chair by leg*  
Piper: SCREW IT! *fake passes out trying not to laugh*  
Me: EYEMOONVIDEO! She's awesome!  
Magnus: She made the "Do you hear the people sing! I hear them." Les Miserables Parody video, right?  
Me, Leo, Piper: Yup!  
Me:BOYEE!  
Hazel: I read that book! Now when are we gonna play?  
Me: Oh yeah right I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Hazel. Ok okay who wants to start?!  
Percy, Simon, Leo, Piper: MEEEEE!  
Me: Ok um... Clary your first. Truth or dare?  
Clary:... Um truth?  
Me: Do you like Justin Bieber music?  
Clary:*disgusted face* NEEEEVVEEEER GOOONNA HAAAAPPEEEN. EEEEEW!  
Me: Good girl. Choose whose next.  
Clary: um... Alec.  
Me: Alec, truth or dare?  
Alec: Dare?  
Me: umm... You can't talk for the rest of the day!  
Alec: What?!  
Me: My awesome friend helped me. Thanks Chey! Your just lucky I didn't go with the first one she came up with cos it'd be evil.  
Alec: *wimpers*  
Me:Pick who goes next!  
Alec:*points to Jace*  
Jace: Why me?!  
Me: *throws a chair*  
Jace: Ow.* passes out*  
Me:Isabelle! Truth or dare?  
Isabelle: * eyes bug out* Truth.  
Me: Uuuuuuummmm... Did you dress up as a princess as a little girl?  
Isabelle: * blushes* yes.  
Clary: Lolz!  
Simon: El oh el!  
Isabelle: Shut up!  
Me: Isabelle. Who's next!?  
Isabelle: The blonde chick over there.  
Annabeth: The "Blonde Chick" has a name, it's Annabeth.  
Isabelle: Sorry if I don't know your name, I was just somehow teleported here!  
Me: Calm down before you both have to massage Mrs. Wolowitz's feet!  
Isabelle: Who's Mrs. Wolowitz?  
Annabeth: NO! THE HORROR!  
Me: Then get along! And you don't wanna know who she is.  
Percy, Piper, and Malcom: LEAVE ANNABETH ALONE!  
Me: NOOOOO! Annabeth truth or dare?  
Annabeth: Dare.  
Me: I dare you to... RUN AROUND CAMP WEARING A PINK WIG SHOUTING" IM A PRETTY KITTY CAT!"  
Annabeth: Why pink?  
Me: Cos I said so!  
Annabeth: Fine... Does anyone...  
Conner: * raises hand* MEEEEEE!  
Annabeth: Why... Never mind. * goes to do the dare and we watch her and laugh. The Stoll brothers video tape it and Athena asks her why she's doing it.*


	2. Chapter 2

ToD: TMI and HoO Edition Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: Jason: Why did I get a chair thrown at me?  
Me: You didn't cos we are not in Heros of Olympus.  
Jason: Wait you don't own HoO?  
Me: Nope.  
Jace: You think I am smexy?  
Me: Sure.  
Jace: Did you make me smexy?  
Me: Nope.  
Jason and Jace: YOU OWN NOTHING!  
Me: I know. :'( and I want House of Hades and City of Heavenly Fire to come out.  
Yes that is my disclaimer!

*The Next Day*  
Me:WAKE UUUP!  
Everyone else:*Wakes up startled* Whyyyy?!  
Me:Cos we need to play. Alec speak. Now.  
Alec:HI!  
Me:Good boy! Now... SIMON! TRUTH OR DARE?!  
Simon: Dare.  
Me: Ummm... Go dig a hole. Just a small one. Like three feet down in your moms garden and use it as a toilet for an angry dog.  
Simon: Um. What?  
Sarah S. and Brittany B.: She crazy.  
Charlie: She my mental asylum buddy.  
Jace, Magnus, Simon, and Lucian: *Pulls girlfriends/boyfriend behind him and shields her/him with body*  
Me: Wait Isabelle and Simon are back together?  
Maia: Yeah they've been back together for a week now.  
Me: How did I not know this?!  
Izzy:Only Maia knew.  
Me:Oh okay I'm good now. Now Jace, truth or dare or knockout again.  
Jace:Dare.  
Me: I dare you to... Learn the Cupid Shuffle and do it in the middle of a busy sidewalk without the music, not glamoured while singing wheels on the bus.  
Clary, Simon and all HoO characters:*laugh hysterically, some rolling on the floor, some turning red and some passing out*  
Jace:What!  
Me:Simon! Go do your dare! Jace get going.

I'm sorry if this ones short but I need ideas so please help me. Try to keep them on the pg 13 side, risky pg 13 at worst pleeze. Biiiieeee! (/_')


End file.
